


Welcome Home

by Nitr0gen_Shark



Series: The Ink Demon and You [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitr0gen_Shark/pseuds/Nitr0gen_Shark
Summary: After a long night in the Studio, you decide to show the demon your house.
Relationships: "Bendy" | Ink Bendy/Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader
Series: The Ink Demon and You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062134
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start off the new year with some fluff and angst :))

Your eyes flickered open. You yawned and attempted to stretch but it felt like something heavy was holding you down. You looked around and found that Bendy's arms had been wrapped around your abdomen as he snored softly. He looks so peaceful and so happy. And that made your heart melt. 

You put your arm up to pet the demon in between his horns. He smiled in his sleep and held you even tighter and closer to his body. Which would've been nice if it didn't feel like Bendy was suffocating you. "Oof!" You huff out as you try to squirm out of his grasp. He lets go and opens his eye. "Sorry, you feel warm and nice." He said with a smile followed by a nervous chuckle. You couldn't stay mad at him with a look like that. "It's fine." 

You pull the covers off of you to stretch. The cool air in the room immediately went towards your body and nearly made you shiver as you stretched. Your body felt sore, especially in your groin, neck, and shoulders but you didn't pay it any attention and began to stretch. Your bones made cracking noises throughout your body as you let out a happy hum while closing your eyes in bliss. After you were done stretching, you open your eyes again, feeling better. Bendy was staring at you the entire time. He wolf whistles at you and smirked. And you briefly wondered why he did that. It was at this moment that you realized that you were completely naked. Memories of last night flooded into your head.

Your cheeks burned with embarrassment. 

The demon just laughed and stood up besides you. He wrapped his arms around you with a big grin. You press your face against his chest, too embarrassed to even look at him. You hug him back, your breasts pressing against him. "You seriously forgot?" He snickers. You softly punch his back, making him laugh again. "Shut up," you mumble into his chest jokingly. 

He leaned back slightly to raise a claw to your chin. You looked up at his smile. Your face still burned but there was a smile present on your face. "If it makes you feel any better, I like seeing you like this..." He says as his smile got bigger. Your heart flutters and it felt like your face was hotter than the surface of the sun at this point. "L-Like what?" You respond back softly, eager to hear more complements from him. There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Completely naked, and in my arms of course~" Bendy purrs in that sultry tone of his. You hid your face back into his chest. You were becoming more and more flustered by the second. He laughed again and you laughed with him. Bendy wipes a tear from his eye as he finally stopped laughing. "All I'm trying to say is that you are so stunning when you have no clothes." He leans down, close to your ear and whispers; "And I'd love to see more of it~"

"I think you'll definitely see this in the future." You reply back slyly, a attempt to be flirtatious as he is. 

Bendy craned his neck down to you so he could kiss you. Your eyelids fluttered as his lips came into contact with yours. Even still, you melted into the kiss with a smile. It felt so nice. So intimate. It was almost as if this kiss was like your morning coffee. Maybe better than coffee. The demon flicked his tongue up and down against yours, asking for permission to go deeper. You oblige and open your mouth a bit more to let his massive tongue in. His tongue wraps against yours and you couldn't help but let out a soft moan. Your knees buckled as Bendy continued to French kiss you. Thank goodness he was holding you tightly, otherwise you were certain that you would've fell right then and there. 

Unfortunately, you had to pull away due to lack of oxygen. You panted quietly as you tried to catch your breath, still looking up at Bendy. You finally managed to catch you breath. A thought came into your head. "Do you want to come to my place?" Bendy's eye widened a bit at your words. "You... You don't have to come with me if you don't want to..." You added, looking away and bracing yourself for disappointment.

He caresses your cheek and made you look at him. "No, I do want to come with you." His smile was contagious and you once again ended up smiling back at him. 

"You're going to love it there." You grinned.

\----

You put your clothes back on and took the demon outside of the Studio. He has never been outside before in fear or being caught or killed or even kidnapped. But you found some spare clothes in his home and dressed him up. The clothes felt weird and constricting on his body. Plus, you told him that your house was about 15 minutes away and that reassured him. You got into the car and Bendy did as well. He had to slouch just to fit inside. Everything about this made him feel very uncomfortable. 

The road had some cars and a few trucks here and there but otherwise was a quick drive back home. Absolutely no traffic and the skies were gorgeous. Bendy hadn't seen trucks either, nor the clear blue skies. He was starting to like the outside world. At last you're home and you parked into your garage and pressed a button that closed the garage door.

Although that's just a normal boring thing that you do, he was completely fascinated by it. He came out of the car and immediately ripped his clothes off.

Maybe you should buy him clothes that actually fit him.

Later.

You walk him inside your house and he was in absolute awe. His tail wagged back and forth and you had to keep dodging it. "So you like it?" You grin up at him. He slowly peers his eyes away from your kitchen to look down at you. "I love it." He said dramatically but with 100% honesty.

You giggle. "I knew you would. I'd love to give you a tour but I gotta take a shower. So go ahead and show yourself around but don't burn the house down please?" You look up at him with pleading eyes that made him snicker. He held your hands and smiled. "I promise, doll." Your heart fluttered at the pet name and you felt flushed. You pull him into a hug and stand on your toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you!" You said happily to your lover before walking away to go upstairs. You didn't really give him a chance to respond back and you felt a bit of guilt for that. 

The demon felt confused and lost in this new place. So many colors. So many things he's never seen before. There's so much to explore that it's almost overwhelming him. And yet, he's starting to like seeing this new stuff even if it's giving him a bit of anxiety and makes him apprehensive. 

He started to walk, very slowly and carefully, as though he was worried that the floor would break underneath him. Slowly, he took it all in. The place didn't smell like ink, mildew, or rotting wood, it smelt nice and it smelt like his mate. The kitchen has this weird thing in it. Looks like a big box made out of wood and marble and it has chairs around it. Bendy rubs his hand across the marble curiously. His horns came into contact with the lights above which almost made him angry but he immediately calmed down when he realized that it wasn't someone touching his horns but it was just the lights. 

Bendy hasn't seen such bright white lights like this in a long time. He stares at them until his eye starts to burn and looks away to blink and rub his eye. He noted that there's cabinets and a refrigerator, a freezer, and a sink. He remembers seeing something like this in the Studio when he was "younger" but without the box of marble and wood. "Breakroom", they called it. 

He continues to press on to find that the living room was much more interesting than the kitchen. The front door was on the far right of Bendy. A big blue couch is in the middle with a carpet and a glass table in front of it. Of what looked to be a TV was on the wall. And a ceiling fan was present as well. It was so spacious. Bendy walked over to the couch first, running his hands across it and leaving light scratch marks. He could imagine himself and you sitting on this couch. Or you and him passionately fucking. It would probably be more comfortable to have sex here than in a old cot. Bendy knows showers don't last long but he missed you. 

Badly. 

A involuntary whimper escaped his throat. 

\--- 

Steam was everywhere as you pulled back the shower curtains and stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel that you grab and wrap around yourself. You walk into your bedroom and look through your drawers to throw on a sweater and sweatpants. After you were done, you begin to look for Bendy, hoping that he's not doing anything dangerous. "Bendy?" You call out, nice and loud so he could hear you. But there's no response. Maybe he didn't hear you. You walked downstairs cautiously to look for him in the living room. You're at the bottom of the stairs and you see him on the couch, trying to work the remote.

You smiled a bit before walking towards him. "What seems to be the problem?" You question as you sit down next to him. As soon as you and him made eye contact, his tail started to wag. He immediately put the remote down and squeezed you. He savored the fresh smell that came from your body. He nuzzled his head against your neck and grinned. "I missed you so much..." He murmured as he kissed your neck, directly where your sweet spot is. You blushed and hugged him back, patting his back. "Sweetie, I was only gone for twenty minutes..." You reply back, a bit confused. 

"It felt like hours." Was his response. You snort and nuzzle his neck. He smiled and pulled away from you, handing you the remote. You show him the power on button and press it. He nods, eager to learn more about this advanced technology. You turn it to your favorite channel, occasionally glancing over at Bendy to see his face be filled with excitement. You explain to him that you press 2-3 numbers to get it to change to different channels. Once again, he nods. 

After awhile, you and him are watching TV together and you've been doing this for hours. Your head lays on his shoulder as you smile comfortably. One of his hands made its way inside of your sweater, where he gently rubbed his claws against the marks he made yesterday. It stung a bit as he traced over it but you didn't mind. You yawned. "I'd better be heading to bed soon, I've got work tomorrow..." You murmur as you nuzzle his chest. Work. Bendy knows from experience with others that he can't come with you. Obviously people would be terrified. He'd have to stay home. Without you. 

A low whine came from him which made your head shot up to look at him. You know that him whimpering and whining is not a good thing and that something bad is going on through his head. "Are you okay, Bendy?" You ask softly, caressing his cheek and sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around you. Tight. "No..." His voice was already deep enough but it sounded even lower and sad. It made your heart break. "What's wrong, my darling devil?" That nickname made him feel a little better but he still felt upset. "I know it sounds childish but I wish I could come with you to work..." He admitted quietly, so quiet you could barely hear him. You remained quiet. "I want to be around you, you make me feel better..." A frown was on his face and you've never ever seen him with a frown. "Oh, sweetie," you hug him tightly. 

"I'll be back soon before you even know it." You whisper to him. He still had a frown on his face and remained quiet. "I'll even bring you a friend on the way home to keep you company. How does that sound?" You gave him a warm smile. In turn, he gave you a weak smile, not wanting to seem ungrateful. "That would be great." He replied. You gave him a peck on the forehead and moved off of him.

You held out a hand to him. He took your hand and stood up with you. You began to lead him up the stairs. "Where are we going?" He asked softly. "My bedroom," you respond with a smirk. Both of you made it into the hallway where you gently open the bedroom door. 

Bendy hadn't seen this room yet. He's explored the closets, the basement, but not this. 

He took it all in. The overwhelming smell of your natural scent, the large closet, the dresser next to it and a massive bed in the middle of the room with a nightstand next to it. "You coming?" You asked playfully as you wrap the thick covers over yourself. 

Bendy quickly followed you into bed, immediately wrapping his strong arms around you and nuzzling your hair. You put the covers around him and he kisses you suddenly. A surprised squeak escaped your mouth before you melted into the kiss.  
He kissed you so desperately like you were his last meal and he hasn't eaten in days. Bendy eventually pulled away, giving you a kiss on your neck before holding you tightly and purring. 

"I love you," he said.

"L-Love you too." You respond, taken aback and breathless. 

He fell asleep quickly but you... You couldn't sleep at all. You're so concerned about how scared he is. How he's not confident without you. Despite being a tall demon who looks very intimidating, he's scared. Part of you wants to skip work to keep him company and make sure he's okay but part of you also knows that work is very important. 

What will you do?


End file.
